Heroes and Monsters On Hold
by TruRebellion
Summary: Angel Hartess only had two plans for the summer: 1) Get Dipper Pines, the cute boy that comes in for Apple Pie, to notice her and 2) earn enough money to see her real dad in California before the school year starts. But when she finds out the truth of Gravity Falls, her plans get completely blurred when gnomes, dinosaurs, and merman plague her life. How will she survive? DipperxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My story starts after "Into The Bunker". This is a Dipper x OC story. I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters.**

* * *

"Apple Pie! Apple Pie!"

The twelve-year-old Pine twins chorused with Soos, pumping their fists up in the air. It was a normal occurrence, the, coming to Sue's Diner, screaming and shouting in joy. It was a reward, they get free apple pie and a medium drink for saving Gravity Falls from Lil Gideon.

Their noise shock Angel Hartess, a twelve-year-old waitress with auburn hair with blue eyes that resembled the sky with freckles lining the tops of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her skin as pale as the moon.

She looked up, a fork dangling from her mouth. She pulled it out, smiling wide enough to show her chipped front tooth.

They found a somewhat clean booth, still cheering. She grabbed an apron, putting it over her head and tying it in a praticed bow. She walked up to their table, her hand going into the pocket in the front of her apron.

"Hey Pine family~!"

Her voice shook, like she was nervous. She glanced at each member of the table, moving onto the next person when their response was done. When her eyes meet Dipper's, a red flush spread on her cheeks, hiding her freckles and forcing her to look away.

"A-Apple Pie and chilled milk, right?" She glanced back at the table, their answers chorusing togethor but she managed to separate them all and get them. She took a pen out of her bun, letting her curls fall, as she wrote down what they said.

"Okay, sprinkles and whipped cream for Mabel, syrup for Soos, orignal for Dipper, and plain for Mr. Pine?" She nodded to herself as a phone rang. She raced to the phone, tucking the pen behind her ear. Picking it up, she let out a rushed "hello?"

"... Yes but that's not why you called... No, I'm not taking about this... Bye!" She hung up, a new blush on her face. She took a deep breath, she ripped the sheet of paper, walking to the window.

She slid it across the counter, taking the tray of chili fries and walking it to Robbie. A bell dinged and Angel's head shot up on instinct. Lazy Sue dinged the bell again and she moved forward to the small window, taking the two trays with both of her hands, placing them flat against the palm of her hand. She walked over to the Pine family, setting the tray of milk on the table. "One strawberry, one chocolate, and two regulars." She placed each's drink to the respectable member before going to the pies.

When her hand skimmed Dipper's a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, not that he noticed.

"That's it right?"

Nods came from them as the door opened and a tall, skinny girl with blonde hair and bright olive green eyes came out, her face red. "Angel Angelic Hartess, how dare you hang up on me!" She sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"You know my middle name is not Angelic!"

The girl just stomped up to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her back. "I'm be back to check on how your meal is going!" The door closed behind her in a slam. As soon as she disappeared behind the white doors, Mabel pulled out purple notebook, stickers posted on the cover with glitter in the spaces in random areas.

"Uh, Mabel, what are you doing?"

It was hesitant as if he didn't want to ask what was wrong with his weird twin. "She's on the rebound list!" He gave her a confused, nervous smile.

"Why?" She let out a laugh, he really was confused.

"Duh, because she likes you!" She pulled out a sparkly pink pen, flipping to the middle of the book where their were already names written. Some of them were really bad like Glenda, Candy, Pacifica, and...

"Do you even know a Sal- Wait, what?!"

Now they had caught the attention of Stan and Soos.

"Kid, it was obvious."

"Yeah, dude, like in-your-face obvious."

Mabel nodded but her face soon became serious, which was weird for her. "If you do't ask her out, Mr. Bear and us will have a long talk." She said, stressing "long" as he shivered at her deformed bear, smiling nervously and letting out awkward chuckles.

"Sure-Yeah, I'll ask her out."

At that moment, Angel came back out with the tall girl, pushing her out of the diner. "Crystal, if you keep doing this, we'll never get any more people!" There was a faint "you love me, anyway" as she walked across the street. The redhead sighed as she turned heeding towards their table. He felt nervousness creep up inside of him as he felt a sharp poke in his side. He glanced at Mabel, who was giving him a pointed look, before grabbing his milk, taking a long sip while sinking down in his seat. When she finally reached the table, he set down his drink, glancing at her.

"A-Angel, I-I have to a-ask you something." Her eyes turned to him and he blushed under her glaze. "W-Well, we've known each other since the beginning of summer..." Excitement creeped up in her as apprehension did in him. "A-And I was wondering, if y-you w-wanted too, do you, possibly, maybe, want to go out with?"

She gave him a smile, easing his queasiness. "Sure, Dipper, how about we go to that mini golf place at the corner of Mystery and Northwest?" He paled slightly at the memories associated with that place and the Golf Wars and so did Mabel but he nodded anyway.

"Sure, mini golf place at three."

She nodded too, smiling while doing so.

"It's a date!"

* * *

**Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Angel taps her foot, eyes flickering down to the watch against her wrist as she constantly shifts in her seat.

It was nearing thirty minutes past three and Dipper hadn't shown up yet. Standing up and shaking her cramped leg, she turned, picking her jacket and slipping it over her shoulders.

"Uh, sorry."

She turned, locking onto the dark orbs of Dipper Pines.

He was rubbing the back of his neck, a light blush splattered against his cheeks, his eyelashes covered in- is that mascara?

She puts a fist over her mouth, turning away from him as chuckles ran through her body. "Hey! Don't laugh!" His voice cracked, causing her to laugh harder.

His started to nervously join in and soon, they were holding onto each other, trying to stop the laughs that were coming out of their mouths.

As they stopped laughing, it slowly became clear to her how close they were and slowly shuffled away.

He noticed it too and blushed darkly, holding up a bouquet of flowers. "Mabel said girls like flowers so..."

She takes them, lifting them up to her nose. "This is sweet, Dipper. You didn't have to."

She opens her bag, slipping the flowers in carefully seeing as she had nowhere else to put them.

She handed him wristband, zipping up her bag and putting it on her back, turning and giving him a slight smile. "Do you want to explain why you're wearing makeup and why you're late or do I have to leave it up to my imagination?"

They start to walk into the course, stopping to get clubs as he thought about how to explain the situation.

"Mabel had a slumber party and she and her friends put make-up on my face after I fell asleep..." Her mouth went into an "o" shape as she handed him his putt.

"So then you overslept and had to rush here, right?" He stared at her in slight shock.

"Right but how did you...?"

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye before turning to the map. "Your appearance was rumbled, makeup still littered on your face and your shoe is untied... Basically, you look like me after I'm late for my shift."

He awkwardly blushed at her smile, fiddling with the bandage he had wrapped around his hand.

"Let's start at course one and slowly move our way up." She suggested, stopping his hand from messing with the bandage by lacing their fingers together, her finger cold while his were warm and clammy.

She pulled him to the first course, letting go his hand to knee down and her fingers going to tie her shoe.

He glanced up for just a second, just a second, and meet angered golf balls that made a kill motion with their fingers.

He shivered as she stood up, giving him an easing smile. "You want to go first?"

"U-Uh, no thanks." He stutters, eyes glued to the ground.

"Dipper, if you don't want to do-"

"No!" He shouted causing eyes go on you two, her own eyes wide with the outburst. "It's just... I want to stay on the date...?"

She just laughed lightly, twirling her putt expertly with her right hand before placing it on the ground. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm a champ at mini-golf."

She set her ball down, practicing her swings before placing her club behind the ball and pulling down and swinging.

The ball rocketeers up, hitting the man standing at course nine, bouncing on the top of the golf cart, before falling in an arch and falling into the hole.

His jaw dropped in shock as she narrowed her eyes at the flag. "That has to be one of worst shots I made."

She moves forward, going to get her ball when she suddenly tripped, her chin meeting the fake grass.

He rushed over, helping her up as she cradled it with her hands, hiding it from his sharp view.

"Angel, are you okay?"

She pulled her hands away to expose an irritated red chin. "I'm fine!" She give him a big grin and he feels another blush coming but pushes it away.

"Just... Just be careful."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! I'll add the second half of the date later, when I finish writing it**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper's bangs pasted against his forehead as he stared into Angel's blue eyes.

There was an unknown glint in them that made nervousness swarm in his gut.

Her uninjured hand patted the table as the injured one fiddled with the straw of her chocolate milk.

"You do know that I want an explanation, right." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah..."

He scratches his cheek, wincing as he ran a finger over a bruise. He coughed as she gave him a hard look.

"Dipper."

Another sigh of exasperation came out of his mouth and he wonder once again how he got in this situation.

"Well, I should start from the beginning..."

_Angel stood up, her hand engulfing his to pull him up._

_A blush came on his face and, as soon as he was standing up-right, turned away from her._

_If he had been looking at her, he would have seen the blush against her own cheeks._

_"Do you need ice o-or...?"_

_"I'm fine, Pines."_

_Her hand slipped his and he felt a momentary loss before shaking it off._

_"If you say so." She bent over, getting her putt and his ball._

_She placed it in his hand as he nervously chuckled. He glanced behind her to see another Lilliputtian glaring at him._

_"Uh, let's go to another course."_

/~~\\\\\\\\\

_Bruises littered their skin, Dipper's mostly among his face and torso, so it hurt to breathe. Angel didn't have many bruise but her wrist was defiantly sprang._

_"This is really weird," she said, her uninjured hand dug into the castle for her ball. "I never heard of the balls getting stuck..."_

_She yelped, pulling out her arm to show a cut oozing blood, tiny swords stuck in it._

_"What th..." She trailed off, pulling off the top of the lid to expose the Lilliputtians. _

_"Yes! The girl human knows!" They raised their weapons of pencils and plastic swords before charging out, at Dipper._

_He grabbed her safe hand, weaving through crowds of Lilliputtians that seemed to come everywhere. His feet smacked against the ground and wondered what happened to everyone that had been there._

"Wait," Angel cut in sharply, her lips curling down, "during our _whole_ date, you weren't nervous because you _liked me_ but because you were scared of a bunch of _golf balls_?"

He jaw dropped as he tried to gather his thoughts, sure his sister had forced him to ask out the twelve-year-old waitress but he had defiantly enjoyed it...

She must have mistaken his silence for a rejection because disappointment gleamed on her face. "Just go on."

Her voice was a tight whisper and he felt guilt swarm in him but continued on with the story.

_She stumbled after him, the shock of seeing her first supernatural creature getting to her._

_"Wait!" She stopped, her heels digging into the ground when he turned and tried to pull her._

_"What are you doing?! We have to hurry!"_

_She noticed him glancing behind her and frowned. "You knew about this... Them, the whole time? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She just had to pick this time to get over her shock and start asking questions._

_"Angel, I know this is a shock for you but there are little violent golf balls chasing us!"_

_His hands found her shoulders and she almost growled at him before he backed up._

_"You better tell me_ everything_," she hissed. They found a hole in the fence and crawled through it, going to the diner._

_He wrapped her wrist before they both cleaned their individual cuts, getting ice for their bruises from the freezer._

Her lips were white from being bitten on as she let go of her straw.

He could see the calculating gleam in her eyes as you stood up, declaring that she would walk him home. They walked in silence, his hands tucked in his pocket as he tried to his distance from her.

She was chewing on her lip as they arrived at his door, his fingers slipping out of his pocket to open the door but she gripped them to stop it.

"Dipper," she started with a sigh, "tell me what to do."

He was confused, what did she mean by tell her what to do. "Uh, Angel? I have no idea what you mean..." He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging between them in the silence as she sighed and started to release his hand.

He noticed this and grabbed her shoulders and awkwardly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as his glided close and they stood like that for a few seconds before he pulled away from her shocked form, scarlet blossoming on their faces.

"Angel, I really like you but..."

She connected the pieces and nodded, a disappointed smile on her face. "You want to protect me from all... This," she ended lamely, throwing her hands up before letting them fall back down.

"Yeah, all 'this.'"

She shifted nervously in her shoes, glancing down, before she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So I guess we're just friends."

He seemed to deflate at "friends" seeing as he hadn't thought that far ahead. Friends meant that he would hear about her other crushes, her other boyfriends and latest attractions and that unnerved him. "I guess so too.

She looked unsure for a second before she leaned forward and pecked her lips against his cheeks and turned away, strolling down the dirt path that lead to Mystery Shack./p

His jaw dropped as Mabel opened the door, animatedly talking about how she saw everything and was so proud of her older brother. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him in and slamming the door.

If they had stayed out longer, they would have seen the single eye accompanied by soft laughter.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating that much but here you go! There will be some parts of the story where I will stray from the story and create my own episode so expect those!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-tok._

_The clock broke through the silence of the house as Angel stared at the paper in front of her with large eyes, lips parted in shock._

_This... I..."_

_The document hadn't been meant to come out to the daylight for quite some more time but here it was - mocking not only the eleven-year-old girl but her two "parents" as well._

_"A-Angel, we can-"_

_Her lips turned down into a sneer, pure disgust seeping into her tone as she flung the adoption paper over to them. "No need to explain," she hissed, narrowing her blue eyes, "after all, I finally realized why Pacifica always called us a 'fake family.'"_

_"We still care about you even though you aren't ours, Angel," her "father" protested causing a scoff to worm its way out of her mouth, "and we can't allow you to talk to us like that!"_

_"Well," she pushed her chair out, stand up and walking over to the door before turning and shooting then a dirty look, "I don't really care your opinion anymore, Charles and Casey."_

_Her hand grasped at the doorknob, spotting her reflection and was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks and leaving tracks of mascara stained on her skin. She frowned._

_Opening the door, she walked out briskly, trying to fix the issue of her appearance before anyone saw her in such a degraded state - Pacifica would not be very happy if someone did - and leaving her "fake family" to wallow in their regret and grief for lying to her._

_After all, there was nothing more she hated than liars._

* * *

"Gravity Falls' Queen contest?..." Angel shuffled over to Table Three, a tray of two steaming Sue's Lucky Pie in her hand. "I don't know..."

Tessa, the all-too-energetic tall blonde, shook her head, her wild stands flying everywhere. "Come on, Angelic," she pleaded, grabbing her friend's free hand and getting on her knees, "you're the only person I know who can show Pacifica that she's not the prettiest person in Gravity Falls."

"Tess," she whispered, trying to ignore the eyes peering at the two girls, "_I don't know_." The brunette snatched her hand back, turning back to the customers and delivering their food.

Now, Tessa was never one to give up on anything, no matter how unbelievable it was. So, she does what any other best friend does and...

Started to fake cry, grabbing onto Angel's leg.

"P-P-Please Angel!" She screamed, disturbing the whole restaurant with her volume, "Just try it!"

"The last time you told me to 'just try it'," she bit out to the green-eyed girl, trying top keep her voice low compared to her loud wailing, "I ended up getting rejected and sharing a pity kiss with Dipper."

"B-But, Angelic," Tessa cried, "he just doesn't what he's missing out on! You can prove that your worth his every effort by winning the contest!"

She bit her lip, looking away from the blonde and Tessa knew that she had caught Angel in with that one simple comment about the elder Pine twin. "So, will you do it?" She asked carefully.

Angel frowned, glancing back down at her friend. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

Tessa jumped up, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, "You really are a gift from God, Angel!"

"Yeah, yeah," Angel waved off, "now either buy something or leave."

* * *

"Arg!"

The noise left Angel's mouth as Mabel - along with Candy and Grenda - pulled her forward, tearing her away from Dipper and Tessa. They both stood at the edge of the town square, watching as the trio forced the brunette to sign the sign-up sheet.

"You do know," the blonde started before glancing at him through the corner of her eyes, "you really hurt her."

He stiffened, gulping as he tugged at his collar, starting to resemble a fish out of water. "I - Ah - She-"

"Save it," Tessa cut off, turning her head so that he could be pierced by her green glare, "I'm just simply providing you... Background information."

"A-About what?"

She watched him for a moment, soaking up his trembling appearance to his curious eyes that he tried to hide from her. "About the fact that she was a mess last year. About the fact that she had finally got her life together and she doesn't need some _boy_ ruining it."

Another knot formed in his throat, forcing him to try in swallow it down in his fear as he tried to gather the courage to ask the simple question. To gather this simple information about the kind, optimistic brunette.

* * *

_"W-What?" The words tremor from Angel's lipgloss stained lips as Pacifica stood in front of her, her grey eyes narrowing._

_"You heard me," the blonde snapped at the flick of girls behind her started to giggle, saying things such as "deaf fake child" and "loser", "I'm not willing to be friends with trash."_

_Angel felt burning in her eyes, tears blurring her vision as she tried to hold in the sniffles that threatened to fall. Of all the people she expected to leave her, she didn't expect her childhood best friend to be one of them._

_"I-If that's what you want..." Her lips shook as a few traitorous teardrops fell down her face, staining her cheeks with mascara - just like a few days ago when she found out that she was adopted. The blonde sneered. _

_"That is what I want."_

_Then, turning on her heels, she pushed through the group of girls - all of which jeered at her - and strolled forward, leaving her in the dust._

_As soon as she was gone, the brunette crumbled, slipping down to the ground and cradling her head in her bare arms._

_She heard footsteps, approaching footsteps, and picked her head up quickly, rubbing her face and trying to clean it. She stopped once she realized that she probably made it worse._

_"Hey," she peered up at Tessa, who twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "mind if I sit with you?"_

_"Why?" She asked, even through she shuffled to the side, making room for the lanky girl, "Are you going to make fun of me too?"_

_She chewed on her lip, glancing away the brunette. "Actually," she said in a small voice, "I think what the other girls did was wrong."_

_Angel's eyes widen as a blush grew on her face, looking away from her. "... I'm sorry."_

_Tessa blinked owlishly, letting a small snicker at her before covering at the glare that the girl sent her. "What are you laughing at?!" She barked, causing the blonde to laugh harder._

_"You really are a roasted marshmallow, aren't you?"_

_"What is that?" She growled out as Tessa calmed down, patting her head._

_"Nothing you need to worry about..."_ At least not yet...

_"... You're weird."_

_"Thank you."_

_"That was not a compliment!"_

* * *

"Oh, look what we have here," Pacifica stood daintily with her hands on her hips, her face was twisted in a sneer, "some dorks and _trash_."

"Pacifica," Mabel hissed out, although she tried to keep her voice somewhat neutral, "what are you doing here?"

"_Obviously_," the blonde stressed out the single word, "I am here to enter the Gravity Falls' Queen contest. Isn't that right?" She snapped her fingers, causing the two girls flocked on her side to chorus agreements.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Mabel responded, "because..."

"We're entering Angel in the contest!" Grenda basically shouted, pushing the brunette forward in front of the rich girl.

"Guys..."

Pacifica cocked a perfectly arched brow up, her face showing disbelief. "Are you really going fake trash into the Gravity Falls' Queen contest? Why didn't you try someone who at least had a shot like Lanky Lewis?" Angel's fist clenched at the mention of her friend's loathed nickname.

"Or... Maybe she doesn't stand a chance either... I mean, come on," Pacifica rolled her grey orbs like it was obvious, "why would Gravity Falls' Queen be someone who talks to herself?"

Now, that made Angel snap.

Pacifica could send as many insults as she wanted to about Angel but once she brung up Tessa's habit of blurting out ideas to herself (she wanted to be an inventor and often thought about inventions that she is making or could make), then all self restraint she had went out the door.

"Let me tell you something, _valley girl_," the words slipped out of her mouth like a venomous snake, "I'm going to enter the Gravity Falls' Queen beauty contest and I _will_ win."

"Are you so sure about that?" The blonde mocked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder before putting a hand on her hip. "Because of so, I hope you don't mind putting a little deal to it."

"Hm," Angel copied her actions, cockiness shining on her face, "if I win... You have to show everyone that embarrassing second grade photo. And you have to publicly apologize to anyone you have ever offended."

She scowled at the waitress, narrowing her eyes. "Fine," she bit out, "but if I win... You have to kiss my boot and admit how big of a piece of garbage you are to _everyone_."

Angel thought over what was at stack: her pride over a silly picture that actually showed how human Pacifica as well as a few apologizes. The choice was obvious.

"Deal," she said, shaking Pacifica's outstretched hand, "I hope you can keep your end."

"Only if you can," she snarled, slipping her hand from Angel's and pulling out hand sanitizer, squirting out a little over a quarter of the bottle in her hand and lathering it over. Rolling her eyes at the pure brat Pacifica was being, she turned, meeting the angry face of Tessa.

"Angel!" She hissed at her, strolling forward and wrapping her hands around her should. "What did you just do?!"

"I... I'm not sure," Angel tried to process what was happening, her brain off of the adrenaline rush that she had been on, "what did just happen?"

"You just stood up to Pacifica!" The four kids exclaimed, causing the duo to turn.

"Ah," Angel raised a hand up to her face, doing a simple facepalm, "that's what just happened."

* * *

"Your Highness!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed, stopping in front of a throne of pants ripped from the frog-like creatures throat. "This year's Gravity Falls' Queens are very _delicious_-looking!"

A burp rumbled from the amphibian's throat, the one perched on the throne, as the plate in front of him shook. "... Really?" He blinked lazily, glancing at his right-hand man, who nodded furiously. "Good, good..."

"Uh, your highness," the frog squeak out, noticing his king asleep, "your highness!"

"Yes... Yes, I am awake," the King mumbled as the frog in front of him shifted, "what do you want?"

"Uh, um, with all the likely candidates we have this year, we think that we might end up having _two_ winners," the frog spoke, stammering, "we need your permission to do so..."

Snoring caught his attention and he sighed irritably. "Y-Your highness!"

"Yes, yes," the king waved off, "we can have two winners." The frog furrowed what could be considered eyebrows.

"Are you sure about this, my kingship?" He was nervous about what the state of the kingdom would be with two women - one female had already reduced the kingdom to nothing but ruins and water splashed through the castle when it rained.

"I am sure... I am sure..." The King reassured, his beady eyes looking at him with a slight perk of energy, "I can handle two women."

It was silent between the two before the smaller frog shifted nervously, trying to force the words out of his mouth - the question that he needed and wanted to be answered.

"Um, your lordship, what exactly will you _do_ with both women?"

It was quiet again before the King burst out into childish giggles, literally reducing himself to tears at the supposedly "absolutely ridiculous" question.

"Oh... Oh, my dear man," the king spoke as he wiped tears from his cheeks, "what I am going to do with the two women is..."

"... _Eat one of the winners and have the other become the Queen of Amphibian Nation_!"

* * *

**So chapters like these, the ones not based on real episodes, will be more about Angel and her past (which in this chapter, you found out that she is adopted, acts like a brat on occasion, and is a "roasted marshmallow" [meaning she's tough on the outside but gooey and sweet on the inside]) and may some Dipper X Angel moments.**


	5. AN

**So in a few short weeks, my school year will be ending and I'll be in summer vacation. I've put this story hold but now, I've got a question:**

**Are you willing to retread this story if I change Angel's character and the plot a bit. The idea I have to. To switch the idea that Pacifica and her are ex-friends to have them actually being friends. **

**The story would start in late May or early June, so I would want to know before I actually started it. **


End file.
